One Reckless Night
by Paily31894
Summary: What happens when Emily lets Hannah take her wife out for one night?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! Here's a short little one or two shot I wrote just for my friend! ;)**

Emily smiled when she heard the front door slam shut, glad she had thought to send the kids out to spend the night with their Aunts Spencer and Aria because Paige was being super loud as she made her way through the house. Emily also wondered how Hanna had managed to convince Paige to go out drinking with her. Emily also wasn't sure when her best friend had become her wife's best friend. Not that she minded, Paige was a really cuddly drunk which always made Emily happy when she came home. Emily heard a crash in the bathroom and decided to get up and go find her wife before she tore the house down on her way to their bedroom. Emily knocked on the bathroom door before she opened it to see her wife sitting on the floor, struggling to pull her socks off of her feet with the shower curtain pulled off the rod.

"Emily!" Paige cried, standing up from the floor when she saw her wife enter the bathroom.

"Hey P, how was your night with Hannah?" Emily asked as she wrapped her arms around her swaying wife.

"Oh it was so fun! After dinner, she took me to a new club on the outskirts of Philly and we went dancing!" Paige said as she took a step back shimmying her hips a little bit.

"Dancing, Huh?" Emily giggled as she grabbed her wife by the hips when she tripped. "Well, why don't we get you to bed, Dancing Queen?" Emily said, wrapping one arm around her wife's waist and walking her out of the bathroom and down the hall trying to keep Paige from tripping. "How about we get you into some pj's Paige?" Emily asked. Paige didn't listen and just crawled into bed opening up her arms.

"I don't need pajamas, just come cuddle with me Emmy" Paige whined.

"Are you sure you don't want to put pajamas on P?" Emily asked talking to her wife like she did her toddlers.

"I just want you Em" Paige giggled opening her arms up again.

"Fine" Emily pretended to whine as she crawled into her wife's arms.

"I missed you tonight Emmy" Paige whispered into her ear and pressing a kiss to her neck. "Dancing with Hannah is fun but nowhere as fun as dancing with you." Paige said running her hands down Emily's stomach.

"Then we'll have to pawn the kids off on someone one night soon and we'll go out" Emily said turning in Paige's arms and wrapping arms around her wife's waist. "And maybe" Emily whispered, pressing her lips to the hallow of Paige's throat, "we'll get a hotel and spend the night" Emily finished moving up to capture her wife's lips briefly before rolling over so Paige could spoon her.

"That sounds nice Emmy" Paige said as she pulled her wife closer, her voice already heavy with sleep. Emily giggled as her wife drifted off to sleep, she always started super energetic until she got Emily into her arms and then she fell asleep at the drop of a pin.

Paige groaned as she rolled over when she woke up, frowning at the other side of the bed, met with cold space rather than Emily's warm body. Paige sat up slowly, her head pounding from overconsumption of alcohol the night before. Paige smiled when she saw that Emily had left a glass of water and a pill on the bedside table. She swallowed the pills before downing the glass of water and getting out of bed. _Fuck why did I sleep in my jeans? _Paige thought as she rubbed at where they dug into her hips. She also felt an extreme burning near her belly button, she lifted up the edge of her shirt, reveling a swollen and red, fresh belly button piercing. _What the fuck did I do last night? _Paige thought again. _Shit, it really hurts, I bet this is infected…. Emily is going to kill me. _Paige pulled back down her shirt before grabbing her phone and running into the bathroom. Okay, maybe not running her head wouldn't allow that, walking quickly to the bathroom shooting off a text to Hannah.

**P: **what the fuck happened last night?

**H: **We had a good time! Danced some and then YOU wanted to get our belly buttons pierced!

**P: **Why would you let me do that! I'm pretty sure mine's infected Han

**H: **Fuck that's not good! I've got a really good cream, I'll bring it over when we all come for dinner tonight. Also, you wanted it because you said Emily thinks piercings are hot.

**P: **Fuck, she's probably going to kill me for doing something so recklessly, bring it please. I'll see you later Han.

**H: **You've got it Paigey! Good luck telling Em!

Paige made her way out of the bathroom and stopped in the bathroom to change out of her jeans and slip into some sweats. She then went to the kitchen, needing some sort of food before her stomach turned on itself. She smiled when she saw Emily slicing fruit and bacon on the stove with a fresh pot of coffee brewing. She loved that Emily knew her hangover cure. She walked up and set her hands on Emily's hips and gave her a peck on the cheek before wrapping her arms around Emily and resting her chin on Em's shoulder from behind.

"Morning Paige" Emily said turning in her wife's arms.

"Morning Em, thanks for cooking." Paige said before pressing a kiss to Emily's lips.

"Bleck, you have gross hangover breath Paige and I figured you would need your hangover cure after a night with Hannah" Emily said

"You figured correctly, thanks for the water and advil babe, you always know just what I need." Paige said reaching around her wife to grab a slice of bacon.

"Hey! Wait until we're both ready to eat" Emily scolded, smacking Paige in the side.

"Sorry love, you just make such good food" Paige said with a full mouth as she leaned in to peck Emily.

"Hey ya nasty, what did I say about your gross hangover breath and your mouth is full Paige!" Emily yelled as she dodged another kiss from Paige. Paige grinned, with a glint in her eye and stepped towards Emily.

"No Paige, either you get away from me or you go brush your tee-PAIGE!" Emily screamed turning to run away from her wife as Paige chased her around the kitchen Island before picking her up and running into the living room and tossing her down onto the couch and straddling her. "Paige what did I just say!?" Emily said through her laughter.

"What's that Emily? You wanted a kiss from your wife?" Paige smirked as she pinned Emily's shoulders down and leaning in and pressing her lips to Emily's. Emily squirmed for a second, trying to get away from Paige, then she relaxed giving in to her wife's advances. Paige sat back and grinned "I thought you didn't want me to kiss you?"

Emily snaked one hand up to the back of Emily's neck, "Shut up and kiss me Paige" she whispered as she pulled her wife towards her. Paige snaked her tongue into Emily's mouth and sliding her hands under Emily's shirt.  
"Paige" Emily breathed.

"Yea, babe?" Paige giggled.

"Fuck me." Paige sat up and pulled Emily's shirt off then leaned back down to kiss her way down Emily's throat, pausing to suck at her pulse point. "No marks Paige, the kids are coming back soon". Paige nodded before moving lower to nip at Emily's collar bone, biting down roughly. "mmmm, babe". Emily place her hand on top of Paige's head and gently pushed her lower. Paige took the hint and kissed her way further down Emily's taunt stomach. Paige slipped off the couch and Emily sat up, lifting her hips as Paige slid the sweatpants off of Emily.

"No underwear babe?"

"I know you get horny when you drink" Emily smirked. "Even if you are hung over." Emily spread her legs and beckoned Paige forward. Paige settled between Emily's legs and pressed a kiss to her thigh. "Paige" Emily breathed.

"Patience, love" Paige whispered as she moved forward then slowly licked up Emily's slit, and taking her clit into her mouth and sucking slightly.

"Oh god" Emily moaned when Paige entered her with two fingers, pumping in and out loving the way Emily started to writhe on the couch and how quickly she could make her wife come undone. Paige doubled the pace bringing Emily to the edge before leaning in and running her tongue around Emily's clit again. Emily screamed in pleasure as she came. Paige grinned and kissed her way back up Emily's stomach and pressed her lips to Emily's.

"You're breathe is still gross babe" Emily giggled as she moved her hands to the hem of Paige's shirt. Paige stopped Emily's hands before she could lift her shirt.

"We'll finish this later, the bacon's getting cold." Paige smirked as she stood to help Emily pull up her pants and pulling her into the kitchen with her, silently relieved that she had a little longer to figure out how to tell Emily about her new piercing that was probably infected.

_She's gonna kill me for being so stupid, I can't believe it hurts this much…._

**_A/N Let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? leave a review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Paige and Emily were asleep on the couch cuddled together. Paige had her arms around her wife as she snored softly in her ear. Emily stirred when she heard a key turning in the door, shrugging herself out of Paige's arms as she stood up, shaking Paige gently figuring it was their children coming home. Emily giggled when her wife groaned rubbing her temples.

"How ya feeling babe?" Emily said pulling her wife to her feet.

"Like hell." Paige said.

"That must have been some night with Hannah" Emily laughed. "Ready for the tornadoes?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Paige replied as their twins busted through the door with Spencer and Aria right behind them.

"Mama! Mommy" Ethan and Addison shouted as they ran towards their mothers. Emily opened up her arms as she picked up her twins and twirled them around before setting them down and watching them climb up Paige's legs. Emily couldn't help but laugh as she saw Paige grimacing from her hangover headache but pulled up her kids despite it. Emily walked over to thank Spencer and Aria for taking the kids out for the night.

"Thank-you guys, I know you've both been through a night with Hannah so it was better the kids were out of the house."

"Did she throw up?" Spencer said looking towards the grimace Paige still had on her face as she let her kids climb over her.

"No, but she managed to pull the shower curtain down taking her socks off." Emily said with a laugh.

"Hahahaha, Hannah always manages to do a number on us." Aria said with a laugh.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Hannah said as she stepped through the door.

"Hey Han, thanks for getting my wife home in one piece last night." Emily said as she wrapped her friend in a hug.

"Would I ever not return a friend in one piece?" Hannah said dramatically.

"Well I was pretty nervous about Emily's bachelorette party, Han" Paige said as the two kids ran towards Hannah for a hug. "Also, how are you not hung over right now?" Paige said.

"A lady never tells Paige" Hannah said with a smirk. "Oh!" Hannah said reaching into her purse, "I also brought that-"

"Thank you Hannah" Paige said with a warning look.

"Brought what?" Emily asked

"So you haven't told her?" Hannah asked

"Hannah!" Paige said

"Told me what Paige?" Emily said warningly. Paige walked forward and grabbed the small jar of cream from Hannah before grabbing Emily's hand and walking towards the hallway, she turned back

"Would you please keep an eye on the twins for a minute?" Then she pulled Emily into the bedroom.

"Paige?" Emily asked.

"Hang on one second, I'll be right back." Paige said before she left the room, returning with a bottle of antiseptic and a cotton swab.

"Paige what is going on?" Emily pushed.

"Well as you know, I went out with Hannah last night"

"Go on"

"And things got a little crazy…."  
"Continue Paige" Emily said firmly.

"And do you remember that one time you said you thought that piercings are hot..."

"I do Paige, what are you trying to say?" Emily said with a bit of an edge in her voice.

"Well I might have said that to Hannah when I was talking about you. And then let Hannah convince me to get a piercing."

"And." Emily stated eyeing the bottles in Paige's hand.

"I think it's infected?" Paige said looking at the ground.

"Paige McCullers!" Emily yelled. "How could you be so irresponsible!? I'm going to Kill Hannah!" Emily stated as she moved towards the door. "Hannah Marin!" She yelled as she opened the door only to be pulled back into the bedroom.

"Emily! Don't blame her. Or at least wait for a minute to yell." Paige hissed.

"Why should I?" Emily turned around challenging her wife.

"Because our children are there, first of all. And Secondly I need your help." Paige said.

"You_ need_ my help?" Emily said arching an eyebrow.

"Em, it really hurts and I need to clean it, but…" Paige trailed off

"And you think I'm going to clean it for you?"

"Please Emily?"

"What did you even get pierced?" Emily sighed, not recalling seeing anything new on her wife.

"My bellybutton."

"Lay down" Emily said pointing towards the bed. Paige laid back on the bed and lifted the hem of her shirt. Emily leaned over and inspected Paige's new piercing. "P this looks pretty bad…"

"Should we take it out?" Paige asked

"Hell no. I wasn't lying when I said a piercing on you would be hot." Emily said opening up the bottle of antiseptic. "But if it doesn't get better we might have to"

"So you think I'm hot?" Paige smirked.

"I'm still mad at you." Emily said as she swabbed Paige's piercing with the antiseptic.

"Fuck" Paige hissed, "No warning?" She grunted.

"No. You did something stupid, now you have to live with the consequences." Emily stated.

"Why aren't you abusing Hannah then? And I feel you're talking to one of the twins" Paige said as she gripped the bedspread, trying to ignore the pain.

"Well when you act like a child, you get treated like one." Emily said as she rubbed the cream over her piercing.

"Thank you for cleaning it Em" Paige said.

"Whatever Paige" Emily said as she set the bottles on her dresser and walking out of their bedroom.

"Hannah Marin-Rivers! You better start running right now!" Emily yelled as she marched out of her bedroom.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me in a review! It'll probably be one more chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I wrote this super sleep deprived, so I apologize for the any mistakes you find. Enjoy!_**

_"Thank you for cleaning it Em" Paige said._

_"Whatever Paige" Emily said as she set the bottles on her dresser and walking out of their bedroom._

_"Hannah Marin-Rivers! You better start running right now!" Emily yelled as she marched out of her bedroom._

"But what did I do?" Hannah asked as she started backing away from Emily.

"You let MY wife do something stupid! And now she has an infection Hannah" Emily said advancing on Hannah.

"Heyy, Ethan and Addie can you guys show me and Spencey your rooms?" Aria cut in before the kids saw their mother lose her shit on one of their friends.

"Yea guys, follow your aunts Spencer and Aria. Mama and I will come get you in a few minutes." Emily said evenly as her two friends escorted her children out of the room.

"Emily! She wanted to get it done, who was I to stop her?" Hannah shouted back.

"Hannah, people can DIE from these kinds of infections or if a piercing is done unsafely. I'm not angry that she got the piercing. I'm angry because it's not just herself she has to think about anymore, we have a family now Hannah! Just because you and Caleb still get drunk and do stupid things that doesn't mean you get to mess with my family too."

"You know what Emily!" Hannah started but then she deflated. "I'm sorry." She said in a small voice.

"What was that?" Emily said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Em, you're right. When Caleb and I go out there isn't as much riding on our shoulders. Paige was a lot more drunk than I was and I should have stopped her from getting that piercing, or at least convinced her to wait until a time when we were more sober and not at the sketch ass shop on the outskirts of Philly." Hannah said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Thank-you Hannah" Emily said walking towards her best friend. "I'm not sure when you and my wife became best friends, but I'm glad she's found you Han. I just need the two of you to gain some common sense, Han." Emily said as she wrapped Hannah in a hug. "I love that Paige has someone she can blow some steam when she's had a long week at work, or the kids are on her nerves or even me for that matter. And I love even more that she's found that in you Hannah, I just need to be able to trust you can car for her."

"I understand that better now Emily, and I promise I'll work on it. I know it won't come easy to me, but I'm going to try for you."

"Thank-you Hannah"

"Is it safe to come out now?" Paige asked from the bedroom door as she tentatively walked forward.

"Come here Paigey" Hannah laughed. "You can come as long as you quit getting me in trouble with your wife." Hannah said as she wrapped her arms around Paige.

"I need the both of you to quit getting yourselves into trouble." Emily laughed at her wife and friend.

"So you're not mad anymore?" Paige said looking to her wife.

"Oh I'm still mad. But I'll get over it" Emily whispered as she pecked her wife on the cheek and then laced their fingers together before tugging Paige down the hallway. "Now let's be sure that our friends haven't killed our children yet." Paige laughed following Emily's lead.

"Or our children haven't killed them." Paige added.

"That seems more accurate." Hannah added.

"Hey!" Paige said. "My children are angels."

_"Our _children Paige" Emily corrected.

"OOO, you got told" Hannah teased.

"Shut up Hannah" Paige said sticking her tongue out at Hannah.

"Since when did I become best friends with two children!" Emily laughed as she pushed the door open to the twins play room.

"Are Mama's and Aunty Hannah fighting?" Addison said as she left her spot on Spencer's lap and walked towards the three women entering the room.

"Just a pretend fight, like you and Ethan do sometimes baby." Paige said as she lifted her daughter into her arms. "Everything is fine beautiful." Paige continued before kissing the tip of her four year olds nose.

"Foood!" Ethan cried as he jumped from Aria's lap and ran towards Emily.

Emily scooped up her son. "Yes, now that you're Mama's done yelling at Mommy and Aunt Hannah we can go have dinner."

"Why did you yell at them?" Ethan asked innocently like most kids his age would.

"Well, you know when you and Addie do something you know that you're not supposed to?" Emily asked. Ethan nodded his head enthusiastically.

"You're Mommy and Hannah both did something they knew was bad, so I needed to talk to them about it." Ethan nodded his head with understanding.

"Food now?" Ethan asked again and everyone in the room laughed

"Come on babes and we'll get some food." Emily laughed as she set her son down and walked towards the kitchen.

Later that evening after everyone had their fill of food and the girls had left. Paige and Emily found themselves settled into Ethan's bed as Paige read them a bed time story. When the story was over Emily lifted Addison who had fallen asleep and carried her out to her room, tucking her into bed before leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Night baby girl" Emily whispered before walking away. Emily went to her and Paige's bedroom, and went about her nightly routine. Emily could tell that Paige wanted to say something, but didn't know how, so she continued- showering and then applying lotion to her legs before returning to the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb out her hair. Emily felt Paige's hands stop her from combing.

"Can I?" Paige asked. Emily wordlessly handed Paige the comb and went out into their bedroom to sit on the corner of their bed so Paige could stand behind her. Paige gently pulled the comb through Emily's long hair.

"I'm sorry Em" Paige whispered.

"I know" Emily replied. "I've forgiven you P"

"I know, but I need to say this." Paige said as she moved in front of Emily. "I heard what you said to Hannah about having a family now and you're right. When I went out and I got that piercing, I wasn't thinking about any of the consequences Em. And I want you to know that I'm going to try harder and think more about you and the kids before I do things." Paige grabbed Emily's hand. "I really am sorry Emily." Emily tugged Paige closer and then pulled her onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her wife.

"I know you are Paige, which is why I forgave you. I want you to be able to go out and blow some steam. But I don't want to have to worry about you while you're out. Okay?" Emily said as she felt Paige nod into her chest and deposited a kiss on top of Paige's head. "Now why don't you lay on the bed, we should clean it again." Paige nodded and laid back on the bed, lifting her shirt up a little bit as Emily went to the dresser and grabbed the bottles. When Emily turned around she just looked at Paige for a moment, taking in her beauty. Paige only slept in a Tshirt and panties, so just looking at her on the bed, Emily felt the heat begin to pool. Emily cleaned her piercing gently, this time warning Paige that it was going to sting.

"Thank-you Em" Paige whispered as Emily pulled away to set the bottles on the bedside table.

"You're welcome Paige." Emily said as she moved to straddle her on the bed.

"So you're really not mad anymore?" Paige smirked as Emily leaned in to begin kissing down Paige's neck and slowly pulled Paige's shirt higher.

"I could never stay mad at you Paige." Emily said before leaning in to capture Paige's lips, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth as she pulled back, grazing her teeth along it. "And you're right. A belly button piercing is incredibly hot." Emily said as she pulled Paige's shirt off and ghosted her fingers down Paige's sides.

"Em!" Paige cried, "You know how ticklish I am!" Paige squirmed. Emily grinned devilishly as she ran her fingers down Paige's sides again. "Emily!"

Emily laughed as she leaned in to kiss Paige's chest, taking one of her nipples into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it until it was a hard bud and then giving equal attention to the other breast.

"Em" Paige moaned. Emily reached into the draw next to their bed and pulled out the strap on they often used. "Yesss" Paige moaned sitting up and watching Emily strip down and tighten the straps of the harness, feeling her wetness pool just watching her wife.

"You ready Paige?" Emily asked as she crawled on the bed, positioning herself. Paige could only nod, too far gone already to be able to form words. Paige let out a gasp as Emily quickly entered the full length of the strap on into her wife, before pulling out and pounding in again. "You like that Paige?" Emily whispered into her wife's ear as she continued to pump into her.

"Mmmm." Paige responded as she dug her nails into Emily's back.

"I love you so much Paige, and I love it even more when you lose control." Emily said as she pulled out of her wife. "Turn over" Emily ordered. Paige rolled over onto all fours, and Emily grabbed her hips before swiftly pounding into her wife from behind this time.

"Faster Em" Paige whispered as she pushed her face into the pillow in front of her so her moans wouldn't wake the children. Emily picked up her pace slightly, shifting her grip from Paige's hips to the girls shoulders.

"You like this Paige?" Emily whispered into her wife's ear. "You like it when I fuck you from behind?"

"Oh god, Emily" Paige moaned. "I love you." Emily felt her wife quickly approaching her climax so she pulled out and kneeled behind her wife letting her tongue lap at the Paige's slit. "Em" Paige moaned into the pillow as Emily continued her tongues attack on Paige's clit, sucking gently before bringing up a finger to enter her. Paige's moans turned into screams as Emily doubled her pace and Paige quickly fell over the edge. "Emily" Paige whimpered as her body collapsed onto the bed.

Emily pulled the strap-on off and dropped it over the side of the bed before crawling up the bed and gathering Paige into her arms, kissing her gently as she came down from her climax.

"I love you so much Paige" Emily whispered.

"I love you too Em," Paige replied as she snuggled into Emily's arms.

_**A/N: Sooo there it is, the end. Love it, Hate it? Leave a review!**_


End file.
